


Good morning

by Funnybone800



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, As Fuck, Fibwjfs, Fluff, Food, Gay, Goodmorning, Instead of working on my main ff why not this instead, Love, M/M, Morning, Other, Reds a damn dog, Sanscest - Freeform, Self-cest, Ship, Some inappropriate jokes, Soulmates, UFsans/UTsans, Underfell Sans, Waffles, cursing, joking, kustard - Freeform, loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funnybone800/pseuds/Funnybone800
Summary: Since I haven't written in months I decided to write a cute thing with Underfell sans and normal sans!UF sans is called red in this





	Good morning

Sans grumbled as he rolled over and tucked his head under Red's chin. Purring out a trill as he heard Red's bear-like snores. He snickered to himself and kissed his boyfriends chin before slowly rising up and skillfully leaving the blankets. He stretched and snatched up his boyfriends jacket and puffing it on. Red was only slightly taller then sans but even then his jacket was so big it was too big for red as well. Making it better. He slowly left the room, leaving the door open so red knew he was up. 

Sans ran a hand along his skull as he slowly tiptoes down. Landing on the last step and sauntering to the kitchen. Sans wasn't much of a fan of doing anything ever. But for red He'd hold up the world. He nuzzled the edge of the jackets large fluffy hood and moved to start breakfast. Thinking. Back to reds first introduction to waffles.

He had absolutely fallen in love with the waffles; sans was a little jealous red didn't look at him the way he looked at those fucking waffles. But at the same time it was absolutely adorable. Sans whistled and gathers up ingredients and the waffle iron. Plugging it in. He was a good cook; not great but not God damn awful. Red was a bad cook. He needed help with a lot of instructions but loved helping sans make dinner and such. ~~Especially after...let's not get into that...~~

Sans poured things into a bowl (I dont know how to make waffle batter IRL) and started to mix it up. Tasting it occasionally to test if it was JUST right for his love. Before slowly and kind of not greatly pouring them into the waffle iron. He tried to make it a shape of a heart but that was harder then you'd think. He wishes he saved up for that damn info-mericial love waffle iron he saw on t.v. but red has insisted "it's better to use money for that hole in the wall" which was a longer story then he'd care to think of.

He sighed as he continued the boring and long process of making these damn things. Making more for red just in case and plopping two on each place. He placed them by the couch and brought in the syrup, he also made a small side of scrambled eggs for them both.  
~~~  
Red woke to a smell that could make his nut his pants. Sitting up and smelling the air; non-existent tail wagging at the speed of light. "Sans-?" Oh yea sans was gone which struck a bit of urgency in him for a moment. They were almost never not together. He shuffled up, noting his missing jacket as he wandered out to the deck hallway.

He peaked down. Barking down as he saw his perfect sans getting breakfast read and straight up running down and at sans. Sans was quick to not have anything in his hands as he was pummeled by his excited boyfriend.

Red nuzzled his cheek and kissed all over his face before looking towards breakfast "Ya' made waffles?" He said gruffly. Sans chuckled.

"They didn't just appear themselves, hun," sans winked. "Even made you scrambled eggs. Since you.. always make a damn mess with over easy"

Red huffed and chuckled. Licking his golden tooth. "Well I like my eggs like I like my men. Scrambled" he winked at sans who bursts into laughter.

Sans wiggled out of reds gasp. "What you planning on destroying me?" Red giggled. "Nah."

He moved and put his grabby hands around his small boyfriend again. "Also why ya wearing my jacket. Ya have yer own" he kissed his cheek as sans continued to wiggle so he could finish preparing every thing. Red just wouldn't let up.

Sans smiled and managed to squeeze his way out and into the kitchen. "Because it's cozy and smells just like you if we're being gay" he snorted. "But if it's no homo then it's because I'm absolutely evil" he answered when Red bounced into the kitchen. 

"Both reasons are good enough for me nerd" The taller leaned on the counter.

"So what do you want to drink? Your gross ass black coffee or orange juice?"

"Coffee but I can make it myself" he waved his Claws but was immediately shushed by sans; "No I will because you had a bad day yesterday. Go sit and relax"

"But I love watchin' ye cook. Sometimes ye sing all cute when ye do and-"

He snickered and stopped red by kissing his teeth. "No time to be gay go relax" he booped his forehead "and don't eat anything yet. From _either_ plates.

Red huffed and trotted to the living room. Sitting and staring hungrily at that food. He'd straight up bone that food. If you know what (i) mean. His dog like demeanor making him nearly pant, he wanted to eat it all.... He looked around and slowly took a small bit of Sans's scrambled eggs and eat it. Perfect, amazing, fantastic. He had to force himself not to scarf down both plates. He feel that might make sans a but unhappy. 

After what seemed like years sans came out with a cup of coffee and cocoa. Sitting next to red and placing them down. Nuzzling his stubborn boyfriend. "Now we can eat"

Red went to eat before pausing and looking at sans. "Wait one more thing sans we forgot some thing important!!"

"Well I mean what else could there be I got every thing I think--" red gave him a soft loving kissing and pulled him close. Hand moving around him. Pulling away 

"Good morning, I love ya"

Sans blinked a bit before slowly smiling.  
"Morning...I love you too, even though you're a pain in the cranium..."

"Hey!"

"What!! It's true!" Sans snorts as red pretended to grumble.

They giggled together and Red kissed all over his face before they pulled away slightly from each other, red moving to pour syrup on his waffles and immediately dig in, humming at the amazing cooking. Well amazing to him. Ordinary to anyone else. Sans just watched in pure delight...before starting to eat as well.

It certainly was a good morning---

"Did you take a bite of my scrambled eggs?!" Sans poured

Shit.


End file.
